


Lestat's Melancholic Nostalgia

by terryreviews



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 17:03:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10701312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terryreviews/pseuds/terryreviews
Summary: This is just one drabble about Lestat thinking of Nicholas one night.





	Lestat's Melancholic Nostalgia

**Author's Note:**

> I'm rather self concious about writing for this fandom. I never really had confidense to attempt to capture the vivid voice of this world and its characters. But fuck it, I've waited for 13+ years to try my hand at it. I want to contribute to the fandom and yeah, I decided to write this small drabble.

Lestat lit the candle, watching the flame flicker from the match to the raw wick, delighting in the barely audible crackle as it sparked to life. The scents of fire, of melting wax, the dust on the books in his shelves, the male musk, brought him back for a moment. What would dear Nicholas think of the vampire court? Would he see the good, or the sin? Would he wax beautifully poetic anguish over their damned nature, or get on board and relish the freedom and time to let his gifts flourish?

As he curled up on the bed, holding a book David bought him on Comedia Del Arte, a wave of melancholic nostalgia washed over him, and his questions grew louder in his mind.Nicholas. All he could think of, at the moment, was Nicholas. Why now? Was it the wind and snow gusting outside the quieted the world? The book he was reading reminding him of his time covered in grease paint, performing for the fickle Paris crowds for food and happiness, Nicholas at his side? The absence of Louis at this time?

He was inclined to believe the last one most. Louis had chosen to come back to him. He didn't lie when he said that he would have come and collected his fledgling at Trinity Gate, but ultimately he wouldn't have dragged him kicking and screaming if he truly wanted to stay with Armand. But Louis had met him, in their old home in New Orleans, dressed in the fine clothes he had personally chosen for him. He chose to be by Lestat's side, willing to believe that this time, in this new world, they could be together without numerous quarrels, bitterness, pride, getting in the way of their love. And Lestat was grateful for this new chance, and was always making the most of it. Always letting Louis know in action and words, that he appreciated him, loved him, and would never set about to hurt him in any way again.

At this moment however, Lestat was alone. He'd asked to be alone this night. Kept away from court business, from anyone, to enjoy being alone for a few hours to collect his thoughts. He had every intention of reflecting on certain questions that had been proposed such as, how far should they allow their numbers rank, should they force everyone into the same code of conduct even if they wished to have nothing to do with the court at all, and so forth. Now, having gotten his wish, he regretted it. It was far too quiet, even with the orchestra blaring in the hall, or the numerous mummers of conversation.

He needed company. He wanted company. And with a huff, he threw his book onto the bed, and stepped out of his room, blowing out the candle as he went.

 


End file.
